Some embodiments relate to aerosol-generating systems that comprise a heater assembly suitable for vaporising a liquid soaked from a capillary medium. In particular, the some embodiments relate to handheld aerosol-generating systems, such as electrically operated vaping systems.
One type of aerosol-generating system is an electrically operated vaping system. Handheld electrically operated vaping systems consisting of a device portion comprising a battery and control electronics, a cartridge portion comprising a supply of aerosol-forming substrate, and an electrically operated vaporiser, are known. A cartridge comprising both a supply of aerosol-forming substrate and a vaporiser is sometimes referred to as a “cartomizer”. The vaporiser typically comprises a coil of heater wire wound around an elongate wick soaked in liquid aerosol-forming substrate. The cartridge portion typically comprises not only the supply of aerosol-forming substrate and an electrically operated vaporiser, but also a mouthpiece, which the adult vaper sucks on in use to draw aerosol into their mouth.